


Five Times May Kissed a Boy and One Time They Liked It

by joshlyman



Category: & Juliet - Martin/West Read
Genre: 5+1 Things, First Kiss, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshlyman/pseuds/joshlyman
Summary: In fair Verona, there lived a lovely girl named Juliet Capulet and a handsome boy named Romeo Montague. Their love was one of the star-crossed lovers, one that could only end in misery and suffering. But somehow, as if a story had been rewritten by the author (or authors), Juliet and Romeo have begun a new chapter of their lives by taking their relationship slow, making a new home in Paris.But this story is not about the love story of Romeo and Juliet. It is about the story of May, one of the citizens of Verona, dear friend to Juliet. This is the story of five times that May kissed a boy and the one time they liked it.Inspired by a post from @broadwayartful on Instagram!
Relationships: Francois/May (& Juliet)
Kudos: 3





	Five Times May Kissed a Boy and One Time They Liked It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [broadwayartful](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=broadwayartful).



I. I’m Not a Girl

It had started during a night at a bar when May was out with April and Juliet, who had insisted that they come even though all they personally wanted to do was go home and go to sleep. But the two girls had quite literally dragged them out of bed and dressed them in some sparkly clothes before heading to the local night club. Now there they were, all jumping around on the dance floor, grinding up against complete strangers. May was still a bit tired but was enjoying the time with their friends, singing along to some trashy pop music and downing shots. After a few hours of partying May went and sat down at the bar, ordering a cocktail. They felt someone sit down next to them and heard them ordering a beer.  
“Hey, you’re May, aren’t you?” May looked over and started a little when they recognized the man next to them.  
“Yeah, that’s me. Mercutio, right? We went to school together?”  
“Yep.” Mercutio drew closer to May, so close that they were nearly touching. “Do you want to get somewhere away from here?” May’s eyes widened.  
“You mean leaving the club?”  
“No,” Mercutio leaned in and whispered in May’s ear, “to hook up, darling.”  
“Oh”  
“Come on, follow me.” May took the man’s outstretched hand and let him lead them along the edges of the club, noting how Mercutio seemed to look around at the people dancing with a look of fear in his eyes. Mercutio led him into a bathroom and pushed him into a stall before slamming the door shut behind him. “You’re okay with this?”  
“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.” Mercutio gave May a smile before pulling them into a deep kiss, almost immediately starting to try to get his tongue in May’s mouth. May gagged a little and pulled away.  
“Too much?”  
“Yeah, a bit.”  
“Okay.” The next kiss was a little softer but still rougher than May had imagined. The two of them kissed for a little while longer, with May trying to enjoy the experience but still feeling a little uncomfortable. After a few minutes, they pulled away from Mercutio.  
“Sorry, I just-”  
“Yeah no I get it, we’re all a bit drunk right now.” Mercutio took a step back and ran a hand through his hair. “Listen, I know you’re open about being not a boy or not a girl or whatever you call it-”  
“Nonbinary.”  
“Sure, okay, but would you mind not telling people about me? You know, the whole not-liking-girls thing?” May gave Mercutio a small smile.  
“Of course, Mercutio. Your secret’s safe with me. Just respect who I am and I’ll respect who you are.”  
“Thank you, darling.” Mercutio pulled May in for one last chaste kiss before drawing back and spinning on his heel, leaving the bathroom as May sat on a sink in shock, trying to figure out what had just happened. They lifted a hand to their lips and looked at the door that Mercutio had just gone through. After a few moments, they stood up and left the bathroom only to immediately run into Juliet.  
“May! You’ll never guess what just happened!” May shook themself out of the daze they were in and smiled at their friend.  
“What?”  
“I kissed Romeo!” Juliet was grinning at May who gave them a smile back.  
“Oh wow Juliet, that’s great?”  
“Did you meet anyone special?” The girl nudged against May’s shoulder and they shook their head.  
“Nope, just had a few drinks.”  
“I’m sure you’ll find someone, love. Now come on, let’s go dance some more!”

II. Teenage Dream

It was a warm summer night and Benvolio was hosting a party at her house. Her parents were out of town on some business, so she had the house to herself. Of course, Benvolio had invited Romeo, who had invited Juliet, who had insisted that May come with her. So here May was, standing next to the punch bowl, watching everyone “ooh” and “ahh” as Tybalt and Mercutio made out in the pool. May was doing their best to ignore them, still a bit angry at how Mercutio had simply stopped talking to them after that night at the club. But May had kept Mercutio’s secret until he came out, knowing how scary it can be living in the closet. So for now, here they were, watching the events going on around them. But things started to get more interesting when a familiar young man came up to the punch bowl, filling up his cup.  
“Hey, Romeo, what’s up?”  
“Oh! Hi May, just enjoying the party,” Romeo held up his red cup. “Want some?”  
“Sure, thanks,” May took the cup from Romeo and took a sip before handing it back.  
“I love your outfit, super dope! Rompers are pretty cool.”  
“Thanks, yours isn’t too bad, either.” May wasn’t exactly telling the truth. Romeo was just wearing jean shorts and a tank top, but let’s be honest, anything that Romeo wore was automatically made attractive because of how gorgeous he was. The two of them stared at each other for a few seconds before Romeo placed a hand on top of May’s.  
“Hey, do you want to find somewhere a little quieter?” May’s eyes widened.  
“Really?”  
“Yeah, why not?”  
“You’re not messing with me, are you?” Romeo frowned.  
“Why would I be messing with you?” May looked at Romeo’s eyes, wide and innocent-looking like a puppy dog. Juliet had told him about those puppy dog eyes, how they had melted her heart almost instantly. She wasn’t wrong.  
“Oh nevermind, it’s okay. Sure, let’s go.”  
“Here, come with me.” Romeo held out his hand and May took it, letting the man lead them into a small pantry next to the kitchen. May watched as Romeo closed the door behind him. “Want the lights on?”  
“Whatever, no big deal.” May stuttered out, starting to realize what they were getting themselves into. Romeo walked over and placed his hands on May’s cheeks, looking him deeply in the eyes. “Wait, hold on, are you okay with this?” May whispered. “I’m not a girl, not a boy, just May.” The boy let out a small breath of laughter and May smelled the alcohol on his breath.  
“That’s fine, May, I’m not exactly picky when it comes to who I kiss at things like this.”  
“Well thanks, that really makes me feel appreciated.” Romeo laughed and leaned forward, closing his eyes. May followed in suit and waited with bated breath until Romeo’s lips met theirs. This was definitely not like May’s first kiss with Mercutio, rough and intense. This kiss was sweet and May felt themself melting into it, wrapping their arms around Romeo and kissing back. Definitely a better kiss than their first one with Mercutio a few months back. Romeo was gentle, the true romantic he had been rumored to be. After a few moments, they pulled apart. May let out a small breath and laughed.  
“Is everything okay?”  
“Yeah, yeah, that was nice, definitely okay,” May murmured, giving Romeo a smile.  
“Oh, good, was worried you didn’t like it.”  
“I did, definitely.” Romeo smiled back and May felt a flutter in their chest. “Hey, do you think that maybe we could hang out sometime? You know, when we’re not drunk?” Romeo sighed and ran a hand through his hair.  
“Sorry May, you’re a really nice person, super dope if I say so myself,” May snorted and Romeo grinned, “but there’s someone I really like, and I don’t think it’d be fair for me to go out with you when I can’t stop thinking about her.” There was a moment of silence between them before May spoke.  
“It’s Juliet, isn’t it?” Romeo nodded. “She really is incredible, isn’t she?” Another nod. “I get it.”  
“Not that you’re not incredible!” The boy blurted out, blushing. “You’re super great, I’m sure we could’ve worked something out, but I don’t want to hurt you.”  
“No, it’s fine, it’s okay. Thanks for your honesty, it does mean a lot.”  
“Again, I’m really sorry, May.” Romeo murmured before kissing May’s forehead and leaving the pantry, leaving May alone with their own thoughts.

III. It’s My Life

If you had told May a few days ago that they would be in an exclusive club in Paris with Juliet, April, and Juliet’s nurse, they would have thought that they were being pranked. But here they were, taking shots with the women and dancing to the music along with the well-dressed French men and women, whose glittery gold outfits shined like the giant disco ball on the ceiling. Even Nurse was beginning to get into the party, dancing with some random guy near the bar. Suddenly May felt their back collide with someone and they spun around to face a beautiful man with dark curly hair grabbing onto their shoulders, trying to catch his balance.  
“Sorry!” The man apologized, pulling away from May.  
“No, my bad!” May murmured in response, looking down at the curious man in the blue vest.  
“Here, let me.” The man reached up and adjusted May’s crown, which they had not even realized had moved in the chaos.  
“Thank you.”  
“Sorry, have I seen you before?”  
“Oh no, sorry, my friends and I weren’t on the guest list, but-”  
“It’s fine. Enjoy the party.” And with that the man turned and left, disappearing into the crowd of dancing bodies.  
“Go, go, go, go insane!” May looked up at the bar and gasped when they saw Juliet on top of the table, starting her own little party to the amusement of those around her. April was standing on one of the barstools nearby, throwing glitter into the crowd, and Nurse was in the crowd cheering along. May let out a small laugh before joining the crowd. Suddenly they felt a tap on their shoulder and they spun around with a smiling, expecting to see the boy in blue.  
“Oh, bonjour.” It was not the man May had bumped into. Instead, it was another French man who was pretty attractive, his gold vest nearly blinding May with its sparkles.  
“Hello.”  
“Sorry, are you not French?” The man switched to English, his accent still heavy.  
“No, Italian, just visiting for a few days.”  
“Ah, d’accord. Well if you are just visiting, would you like to have some fun tonight?” May looked up at Juliet who was . . . currently, hanging off of a glass chandelier while Nurse and April hoisted her up on a rope? Well, it seemed like they were having fun, so why couldn’t May?  
“Sure, sure, why not? When in France, I guess?”  
“Mais oui, c’est la ville d’amour, non?”  
“Pardon?’  
“Oh, désolé. It is the city of love, is it not?”  
“Well yes, I supposed it is.” May went along with it and kissed the French man, but for some reason, all that they could think of was the mysterious man they had bumped into before. Who was he?

IV. I Kissed A Boy

It was the day after the party and May was wandering around the streets of Paris, enjoying being a tourist in the city. They had even bought a guide book from one of the merchants biking by, pulling a cart of books behind him. As they walked by the Seine, suddenly May felt their body bump into someone else's. “Sorry! My bad! Oh, hey…” It was the boy that they had run into at the party April had snuck them into, the one who had fixed May’s crown before leaving.  
“Hey…”  
“May.” May held out their hand and the boy shook it, a shy smile on his face. “I’m Juliet’s friend, I’m glad our paths crossed.” They felt strange, as if the words coming out of their mouth were not their own, as if someone was writing their own script. “We met each other at the ball, I think?” The boy nodded.  
“Francois. I thought I’d find the friar, I must be lost.”  
“I know the feeling.” May reached into their pocket and pulled out a small vial, holding it out to Francois. “Do you want a drink?”  
“What? This early in the day? I wouldn’t dare!”  
“I’m… on Verona time!” May replied quickly. “Here, have the shot.”  
“Well, thanks. But isn’t it the same time there-”  
“Okay, so do you want a drink or not?” They interrupted, glaring at the boy for a moment. Francois glared right back as if teasing May, before downing the shot, slightly wincing as the alcohol burned his throat.  
“I just proposed to Juliet.” May’s eyes widened.  
“Oh, God. You must be so in love, you two just met!”  
“I know. I’d never even kissed a girl before.”  
“But still you’re moving forward?” Francois did a funny hand gesture and May laughed.  
“No regrets!”  
“You’ve never kissed a girl before?”  
“It’s true.”  
“So, you’ve got nothing to compare it to?” The two stared at each other in silence for a moment before Francois lunged towards May, pulling their head close and kissing them on the lips. May, in shock, didn’t react, clutching their book tightly until Francois pulled away, looking the other direction. “Woah. Well, that wasn’t exactly what I planned.”  
“Sorry, I got nervous and just decided to do it, you know?” May nodded and Francois gave him a small smile.  
“It’s okay, it was just… unexpected.”  
“Was it...bad?”  
“I quite liked it, as a matter of fact.” Francois blushed and tugged at his hair, a nervous habit that May was already finding cute. At that moment May felt a feeling in their heart that they had never felt, not even when kissing someone like Romeo. Francois DuBois was special and even though he was engaged to Juliet, May knew that they would always have a place in their heart for him. They leaned in and kissed Francois, who kissed back almost immediately. 

V. It’s Gonna Be May

It was the day that May had been dreading. The day that the man they loved, Francois, would be marrying their best friend, Juliet. How had this even happened? How had May let it happen? Everything happened so quickly, it was as if they were in a story that was being written without their control. For some reason, May had been dragged into some ridiculous boy band made up of Francois and his family, even though May was 99% certain that one of the men was Romeo in a ridiculous disguise and that another was April’s husband. But here they were, watching Juliet and Francois walk down the aisle, Francois still in his silver performance outfit and Juliet in a gorgeous pink and white dress that May would have been obsessed with in any other situation.  
“I don’t care who you are, where you’re from, what you did, as long as you love me,” May was giving his vows and May winced at the words, noticing how the man’s hands trembled as he fumbled with the piece of paper in his hand.  
“Those are your vows?” Juliet seemed to echo May’s thoughts. “You don’t care who I am, where I’m from, or what I did as long as I love you?”  
“It sounded better in my head,” Francois replied and May shook their head. As far as weddings go, this wasn’t going great.  
“Let’s proceed,” Francois’ father interrupted. “Unless either of you knows any inward impediment why you should not be conjoined-”  
“I do!” Francois and Juliet spoke in unison and May’s eyebrows lifted. Were they finally going to tell the truth?  
“Okay, a little premature, Francois, hopefully not indicative of things to come.”  
“Oh, I do have a reason why we shouldn’t be conjoined,” Francois glared at his father before looking back at Juliet. “You might’ve been hurt, babe, I know it’s the truth. You’ve seen so many come and go over the years.” He took her hand in his, giving her a small smile. “I remember you told me that it made you believe in no man, no cry. Maybe that’s why-”  
“Every little thing I do never seems enough for you.” May cut in, taking a step forward as the wedding guests gasped, whispering to each other. “You don’t wanna lose it again, but I’m not like them.” They gestured to Francois’ father and Juliet’s parents, then looked back at Francois.  
Baby, when you finally get to love somebody,” Francois almost seemed to sing his words, a sweet tune to May’s ears. The two of them drew closer until they were standing right in front of each other, toe to toe. “Guess what?”  
“What?” May whispered back, smiling.  
“It’s gonna be May.” With that Francois pulled May into a kiss, causing the room to erupt in noise.

\+ I. Show Me Love

A few months had passed since the “Wedding That Was Not Meant to Be” of Juliet and Francois. Angelique had moved in with the DuBois family after her own marriage to Lance, technically making her Francois’s new stepmother (something that May would not stop teasing him about). April and the cute carriage driver had disappeared after the craziness but would occasionally stop by to say hello. Juliet and Romeo had decided to take a tour of Europe and get to know each other a little better before taking their relationship to the next level and getting married again. From the last postcard May had received from her, Juliet was having the time of her life partying it up in Spain (and Romeo said hello). 

And of course, there had been the whole issue of April and her carriage-driving husband. After the wedding, April (or actually, Anne) had explained the recent events: The fact that she and William had been using a magical quill to influence their “story” of Romeo and Juliet and that things had gotten carried away. She also assured Juliet and May that nothing like this would happen again, as she had broken the quill in half and now they were free to make their own choices. May had been shocked at what Anne had told them, but it did make some things make a bit more sense, like how they had run into Francois so many times and how Romeo had risen from the grave (which they honestly should have questioned a little more back when it happened). Anne and William had left Paris to return to England but Juliet had made Anne promise to visit at least a few times a year, which Anne had happily agreed to. 

But today was going to be different. Francois and May were walking through the streets of Paris next to the Seine, taking advantage of the beautiful weather. They had stopped right near a small bookshop.  
“Do you remember this place?” May asked Francois, giving their boyfriend’s hand a squeeze.  
“Of course I do, it’s where we had our first kiss. Well I mean, it wasn’t exactly our choice, but you know-”  
“Of course, I know.”  
“Even though it was a crazy time, with your engagement to Juliet and everything going on with your father, I knew that there was something special about you. I wanted you to be a part of my life, no matter what happened.”  
“May, what are you-”  
“Francois DuBois,” May got down on one knee and Francois gasped, hands flying up to cover his mouth, “Will you marry me?” They pulled a small box from out of their pants, opening it and revealing  
“Do you even have to ask?” Francois responded, recovering from his shock and grabbing May’s hands, pulling them up from the ground. “Of course I will, coeur.” May gave him a curious look.  
“I thought it was mon coeur?”  
“Well, I know you don’t like how us French people gender words, which is super unnecessary, so why not just drop it?” Francois smiled nervously and May pulled him into a deep kiss.  
“God, I love you, Francois.”  
“I love you too, May.”


End file.
